If Humans Could Meow
by kayone kaso
Summary: Kelsey and Rachel were two twins living their life out on the couch. Now they're cats and learning the ways of the warrior code...Wait a minute! What do you mean they're part of a prophecy?
1. One of our lazy days until the light

Okay. Yet another story I'm writing with my friend and twin. Yes I found out that I have a twin. WHEEEEEEEE!!! We're having so much fun! Anyways here's a completely different story that we thought up on one of the last days of school. Enjoy! This chapter is titled: _One of our lazy days until...the light_

* * *

"Kel-Kel I'm bored!" A sandy-blonde haired girl complained.

"Then find something to do!" Her twin, a brunette named Kelsey, snapped

"But I'm too lazy to get up." The blonde haired girl protested. Kelsey's eye twitched.

"Rachel get off your butt and find something to do or stop complaining." She growled annoyed. Rachel sighed. She attempted to get off of the couch but fell back down.

"Kelsey!" She whined.

"What?!" Kelsey half-yelled. Rachel gulped.

"Can you get my noteboook? I can't seem to reach it."She asked nervously. Kelsey glanced over and spotted the notebook which was five inches away from her twin.

"It's only five inches away from you! Can't you get it yourself?" She asked. Rachel lifted up her hand and reached for the notebook stopping short of reaching it.

"Nope." She replied pulling her hand back. Kelsey said nothing and just stared at the wall. The twins sat there for the rest of the day, doing nothing, and occasionally asking for something but not getting it since they were too lazy to get off their places on the couch.

"Want to go to bed?" Kelsey finally asked around midnight.

"My legs are numb. I can't walk." Rachel replied.

"This is no way to spend our summer vacation." Kelsey decided. Rachel nodded.

"We really need to get off the couch." She commented. Kelsey stared at her.

"Want to go first?" She inquired. Rachel sighed.

"You go first." She insisted. Kelsey shook her head.

"You." She replied.

"No you." The arguement continued on for about 2 more minutes before the girls got too lazy to even talk.

* * *

_StarClan_

"Watching Two-legs again Spottedleaf?" A blue-gray she-cat asked a dark dappled tortoiseshell she-cat.

"I'm not just watching them for amusement. Two-legs are actually intelligent creatures if you study them carefully." Spottedleaf explained to her companion. "And remember, we have to find the two Two-legs that will become the violet she-cats and save the Clans from destruction. DeathClan is becoming an even greater threat so it's neccessary that we find them as soon as possible." Bluestar sighed.

"I know but what if we don't find the right ones in time." She inquired. Spottedleaf smiled mysteriously.

"But I have." She said softly. "I have found them." Mist thickened around the two she-cats and covering them from sight.

* * *

When Rachel woke up the next morning, she wasn't too pleased to find that she wasn't on the couch. Instead she was on a cold, damp, hard forest floor. She sat up and looked around.

'Everything is so big.' She thought 'We must be in a forest of giants...oh crap!' She scrambled to her feet clumsy and fell over her black paws.

'Paws...?' She thought confused. She looked down and saw black fur all over her. She glanced behind her and spotted a long black...cat tail?

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yowled. "I'm a mutant! NOO! What happened to me?!?!?!??!?!"

"Rachel shut up!" A grumpy Kelsey snapped. Rachel gulped sheepishly as she stared at her twin.

"Ummm...Kels...you might want to look in that puddle beside you." She said nervously. Kelsey glared at her and reluctantly got up to examine herself in the puddle.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yowled. "I'm a mutant! NOO! What happened to me?!?!?!??!?!" Rachel sighed.

"We're cats." She stated. Kelsey glared at her.

"I know that." She snapped "But where are we? There's no forest by our house." Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know. Who cares! Let's go...exploring!" With that Rachel began following a butterfly floating past. She batted it with her paw as it flew above her head. Kelsey sighed. Why did she have to get stuck with the crazy person for her twin? She lifted her black muzzle and sniffed.

'Hmmm...What is that smell. It smells like...like..." She glanced over. 'CATNIP!!' She plunged into the pungent smelling herbs and began to roll around in it. Rachel soon joined her, abandoning the butterfly.

_Dusk_

"I'm hungry!" Kelsey whined sitting up. Rachel sat up beside her.

"Let's go hunting then." She suggested.

A few minutes later they were hunting in the forest moving further and further away from the catnip and moving closer and closer to potential danger.

"OW! Darn bushes." Kelsey yowled as she accidently tripped into another bricker bush. Rachel groaned.

"Kels! You just made us lose our dinner...again!" She complained. Kelsey glared at her sister.

"Well sorry." She huffed. "It's not my fault that there's all these bushes around." Rachel blinked.

"Fine."She sighed. "Let's try somewhere else. I think you scared off all the animals around here." She muttered. She plunged off into the undergrowth causing Kelsey to sigh. She took off after her younger twin and soon found herself falling.

"OH NO!!!!!" She yowled. "My bones! They're broken! I'll never be able to walk again!" She cried along with her sister who was laying beside her. Since they had their eyes closed they didn't see the cats gathering around them.

"Wow...they're mousebrains..." A long haired white tom muttered. Rachel and Kelsey cracked their eyes open.

"Actually we're idiots." They corrected in unision. The cats surrounding them blinked.

"What's going on here?" A long-haired gray tom inquired. The cats separated and let him pass to stand before the two humans turned feline.

"These two she-cats came barreling over the side of our wall only to fall and begin yowling at the top of their lungs." The white tom explained. The gray tom nodded.

"I know. I could hear them." He stated. Rachel sat up with a grunt.

"HI! I'm Rachel and this is my twin Kelsey." She exclaimed introducing them to the strange cats. They blinked.

"We are the warriors of ThunderClan and you are in our camp." One of them stated.

"Warriors of ThunderClan is a strange name." Kelsey muttered. Rachel turned to her with a strange gleam in her eye.

"Kelsey!" She whispered excitedly. "We're in Warriors!" Kelsey blinked.

"Let's keep them prisoner until Firestar returns." Graystripe decided. The twins blinked. A single thought was running through their wacked up heads.

'Oh crap'

* * *

Okay first chapter done. Hopefully many more to go. R&R! puppy dog eyes Pwease? 


	2. Questions and Flying

New chapter! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! coughs moving on. We don't own Warriors but we own ourselves...we think...wait...do we think? Who cares!

* * *

_**last time:**_

"We are the warriors of ThunderClan and you are in our camp." One of them stated.

"Warriors of ThunderClan is a strange name." Kelsey muttered. Rachel turned to her with a strange gleam in her eye.

"Kelsey!" She whispered excitedly. "We're in Warriors!" Kelsey blinked.

"Let's keep them prisoner until Firestar returns." Graystripe decided. The twins blinked. A single thought was running through their wacked up heads.

'Oh crap'

* * *

**_now:_**

When Firestar entered the camp around sunhigh it was unusually silent.

'Where is everyone?' He wondered.

"Firestar!" Firestar turned to see his best friend, Graystripe, and deputy, Brambleclaw coming towards him.

"Graystripe, Brambleclaw." He mewed nodding a greeting. "Where is everybody?" Brambleclaw and Graystripe traded looks.

"They're either training, hunting, or on patrol." Brambleclaw replied awkwardly

'With good reason.' He added silently.

"While you were away two kittypets...fell...into our camp. They're currently being held prisoner in the warriors den." Graystripe informed his leader. Firestar blinked.

"Fell?" He asked incredulous. Brambleclaw and Graystripe nodded. "What would kittypets being doing all the way out here?" Brambleclaw shrugged.

"I don't think they're kittypets though. They don't smell of Two-legs and don't have collars." He thought out loud.

"Well let's go question them then." Firestar decided.

Gaystripe nodded and left, heading towards the warriors den. A moment later he came out looking worried.

"We have a problem." He said urgently. "Somehow the two managed to escape." Brambleclaw's eyes widened. The three toms heard sounds of cats running through the dense bracken moments later. The last few bushes parted to reveal the two, violet-eyed black she-cats screaming "We can fly! We can fly! We can-ooomph!"

"Nevermind." Graystripe mumbled. Firestar and Brambleclaw purred in amusement.

"They really are mousebrains." Cloudtail grumbled coming in through the camp entrance.

"The correct term is idiot." One of the strange she-cats replied. Firestar blinked as Cloudtail hissed.

"I'm not going to ask this time." He murmured. Cautiously he walked up to the she-cats who were slowly getting up.

"What are your names?" He questioned.

"Kelsey." The smaller one groaned.

"Rachel." They stood up and faced Firestar.

"And you're Firestar." Rachel commented. Firestar turned his head to Graystripe who shrugged.

"That's right. Where do you come from?" Rachel and Kelsey shrugged.

"Somewhere that's..." They looked around " Not anywhere around here."

"Do you know how you got here?" Firestar inquired.

"We were kind of sleeping on the couch and the next thing we knew when we were awake was that we were in the forest." Kelsey answered. She turned to Rachel with wide eyes.

"What if this is a dream?" She asked her twin. Rachel's eyes widened.

"I really hope not." She muttered. Quickly Cloudtail delivered two nips to their shoulders.

"OW! What was that for!" Rachel exclaimed glaring at the white tom.

"Not a dream." Cloudtail meowed smirking. The twins glared at him.

"What's a couch?" Brambleclaw asked. Four pairs of eyes set upon Rachel and Kelsey.

"Well...they're kinda...poofy and...soft. You can sleep on them, sit on them, lay on them, eat on them...basically they could be used for any kind of purpose." Kelsey said hesitantly. "They also come in all sorts of colors and sizes! Buy one today!" Everyone stared at her weirdly.

"Wrong story Kels." Rachel said blandly. Kelsey shrugged.

"Does it look like I care? No." She snapped.

"I didn't ask if you cared."Rachel retorted. Instinctively, the two she-cats got in the battle postion and began circling each other. Rachel was about to leap when Firestar cleared his throat.

"How would you two like to join ThunderClan?"

* * *

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! The big question!!!! WHEEEEEE!!!!!! okay calming down now breaks out laughing hysterically. Nevermind. R&R!


	3. New Apprentices

We're back! Anyone miss us?! crickets chirping Fine then! Well onto the next chapter.

* * *

**Last time:**

"Wrong story Kels." Rachel said blandly. Kelsey shrugged.

"Does it look like I care? No." She snapped.

"I didn't ask if you cared."Rachel retorted. Instinctively, the two she-cats got in the battle postion and began circling each other. Rachel was about to leap when Firestar cleared his throat.

"How would you two like to join ThunderClan?"

* * *

**Now:**

Silence filled the air.

"What's ThunderClan again?" Rachel asked. The warriors groaned.

"Let me put this in the simplest way possible." Cloudtail hissed. "We train you to hunt, track, fight, and all of the other neccesities of surviving in the forest. In return, you two become members of the Clan, serve the Clan, hunt for the Clan, fight for the Clan, and die for the Clan. Do you get it now?"

"But what if we don't want to die for the Clan?" Kelsey whimpered. Cloudtail's claws unsheathed but Firestar lashed out his tail to keep him from doing anything.

"The chances that you'll die are very unlikely." He reassured them.

"Is this a good idea though? Inviting them into the Clan? The other three Clans are already angry enough with us as it is right now for taking in other cats that aren't Clanborn. Besides there is the fact that they'er the biggest mousebrains I've ever met." Brambleclaw spoke up. Kelsey and Rachel hissed.

"For the last time it's IDIOTS! Not mousebrains!" They snapped.

"Mousebrains." Cloudtail murmured. Rachel swiped out her front paw at him with unsheathed claws and Kelsey lunged at him with her teeth bared.

"Nevermind." Brambleclaw murmured. Graystripe nodded his agreement and Firestar searched through his mind of all cats available to take on mentoring duty.

"Brambleclaw, where are Brackenfur and Stormfur?" He inquired.

"Brackenfur's leading a patrol while Stormfur is out hunting with Brook. Why?" Brambleclaw replied.

"When they get back I want you to inform them of their new apprentices." Firestar ordered.

"Aww...but I wanted Snowplow here to be my mentor." Rachel whined.

"Who's mentoring who?" Graystripe asked amused while Cloudtail growled,

"My name's Cloudtail."

"Brackenfur's getting the one named Rachel. He's more patient than Stormfur." Firestar answered. Graystripe nodded in understanding and left with Brackenfur.

_Sundown_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge." Firestar called to the camp as he sat upon Highledge. Cats began emerging from their dens and within moments the whole of ThunderClan were gathered together.

"I have found two cats willing to join ThunderClan and become apprentices."

"Unwilling is more like it." Kelsey whispered to Rachel. "They really didn't give us a choice." She silenced herself after meeting Brambleclaw's cold glare.

"Those two?" A cat asked in disbelief glancing over at the two she-cats. "You've got to be joking. They're the biggest mousebrains I've ever seen."

"It's IDIOTS!!!!" Rachel and Kelsey yowled. Firestar waited for a moment before continuing.

"Kelsey." Kelsey lifted her head as Rachel sighed.

'Why does she always get to go first. She's only older by two minutes.' She complained silently

"From this day until you recieve your warrior name, you will be called Nightpaw."

"Stormfur." The dark gray tom looked up in surprise. "You will be a mentor to Nightpaw. I hope you can pass all your skill on to her." Awkwardly the newly named Nightpaw and Stormfur went up to each other and touched noses. Nightpaw's ear twitched as she heard her sister's muffled snicker. Quickly she pulled back and reluctantly followed Stormfur as Firestar continued.

"Rachel. From this day until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Darkpaw." Darkpaws tail twitched in excitement.

'I hope Snowplow is my mentor' She thought evilly.

"Brackenfur." Darkpaw's hopes were quickly dashed. "You will be a mentor to Darkpaw. I hope your wisdom is passed on through your mentoring."

"She's going to need it." Cloudtail muttered. It was Nightpaw's turn to laugh as Darkpaw and Brackenfur awkwardly touched noses. After a moment the Clan began to cheer Darkpaw's and Nightpaw's new names.

"Darkpaw! Nightpaw! Darkpaw! Nightpaw!" When the cheers died down older apprentices came up to greet Nightpaw and Darkpaw.

"Hey Nightpaw! Darkpaw! I'm Hollypaw and this is my brother Lionpaw. Do you want us to show you where the apprentices' den is?" Darkpaw glanced over to Brackenfur.

"Can we go exploring first?" She pleaded.

"Tomorrow. Get some sleep while you can. Training begins at dawn."Brackenfur decided

"What?!?!" cried two enraged she-cats.

_Midnight_

Darkpaw's eyes travelled around the den impatiently. Silently she stood up and made her way out of the den.

'Well if I can't sleep it's time to do teh next best thing.' She decided.

"What are you doing?" A quiet voice inquired. Darkpaw turned to spot Nightpaw in the shadows.

"I can't sleep." She explained. "So I was going down to the lake to go swimming."

"I'll come with." Nightpaw offered. Carefully, the twins snuck out of camp and went down to the lakeshore. Darkpaw plunged in as Nightpaw took a few steps in.

"Darkpaw? Darkpaw?" She called.

"Surprise!" Darkpaw pounced on her unsuspecting sister causing them both to go tumbling into the water. They swam around for awhile before climbing out. Nightpaw shook her fur, trying to get as much water out of her fur as possible.

"Um Darkpaw...which way did we come from?" She asked nervously as she looked at the forest in front of them.

"I don't know."

* * *

Fin! Finito! Finished! R&R


	4. A venture into ShadowClan teritory

We're back! Thanks for all the reviews! It makes us feel so loved! Now without further ado I give you the next chapter of If Humans Could Meow!

* * *

**Last time:**

"What are you doing?" A quiet voice inquired. Darkpaw turned to spot Nightpaw in the shadows.

"I can't sleep." She explained. "So I was going down to the lake to go swimming."

"I'll come with." Nightpaw offered. Carefully, the twins snuck out of camp and went down to the lakeshore. Darkpaw plunged in as Nightpaw took a few steps in.

"Darkpaw? Darkpaw?" She called.

"Surprise!" Darkpaw pounced on her unsuspecting sister causing them both to go tumbling into the water. They swam around for awhile before climbing out. Nightpaw shook her fur, trying to get as much water out of her fur as possible.

"Um Darkpaw...which way did we come from?" She asked nervously as she looked at the forest in front of them.

"I don't know."

* * *

**Now:**

"Well that's just great." Nightpaw meowed sarcastically. "Which way do you think we came from?"

"Uhhh...that-a-way!" Darkpaw pointed her tail in a random direction. Nightpaw sighed.

"I hope you're right." She muttered as she led the way. They walked along the lake shore unknowingly crossing into ShadowClan territory.

"It doesn't seem like it was this far away and I distinctly remember not seeing this many pine trees!"Nightpaw whined after what seemed to be half an hour of walking along the side of the lake.

"I sooo agree." Darkpaw panted. She flopped down. "Let's just spend the night here and if we're in another Clan's territory...well the lake should have washed any of ThunderClan's scent off of us so we are just wandering loners.

"Fine with me." Nightpaw agreed as she lay beside her sister. They shut their weary eyes and rested until daylight came.

_hour before dawn_

Darkpaw awoke to an annoying poknig in her side.

"Five more minutes mom." She groaned.

"Umm...you might want to wake up Dark!" Nightpaw meowed frantically. Darkpaw popped open an eye.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because we're surrounded by unfamiliar cats." Nightpaw answered. At this Darkpaw shot up and collided heads with the ginger tom that was prodding her side with her claw. Darkpaw backed up shaking her head to focus her eyes and mentally groaned when she saw 3 warriors and 2 apprentices looking at them with hostile looks.

"Ummm...hi?" She said nervously as she cautiosuly made her way towards Nightpaw. A tail whipped across her chest to stop her.

"Don't move." A dark ginger she-cat growled. Darkpaw gulped.

"Whatever you say as long as you don't kill us."She muttered.

"What are your names?" The ginger tom questioned with a guarded looks.

"I'm Night and this is Dark. We were just passing through. We weren't aware that this territory was claimed." Nightpaw replied.

"Are you loners or kittypets?" One of the apprentices asked.

"Loners." Darkpaw said at the exact same time Nightpaw said "Kittypets." She winced and changed her answer to "Kittypets" right when Nightpaw chenged her answer to "Loners." They stared at each other and Darkpaw sighed.

"What we mean is that a few moons ago we escaped from a Housefolk place and have been wandering around ever since. Just last night we decided that this isn't the life for us so we were planning on heading home but we just realized we don't know where home is." She explained. Nightpaw looked at her impressed.

'She came up with all that just now? Wow...she's a really good liar.' She thought admiredly.

"You smell faintly of ThunderClan so you should go that way if you're looking for your home." A black tom mewed.

"We'll lead you to our border to make sure you get off our territory and are heading the right way." The dark ginger she-cat decided. Darkpaw and Nightpaw shrugged.

"Sure why not but tell me...how long does it take to get there?" Nightpaw asked glancing at the low moon.

"Not very long since we're running." The dark ginger she-cat decided before breaking off into a sprint. Darkpaw groaned as she reluctantly began to run.

"I hate running." She grumbled once they stopped.

"We leave you here. You're on your own now." The black tom announced. Darkpaw and Nightpaw nodded before stepping onto ThunderClan territory they set off towards the trees. Once out of sight of the ShadowClan cats they broke into yet another run.

"If we hurry we could still get there before dawn." Nightpaw hissed. They followed their noses and came to the place where the scent of cats was strongest. They came in the same way they got out and sighed in relief as they plopped down in their mossy nests.

"We got extremely lucky." Darkpaw whispered. "On any normal day we would have been busted." Nightpaw nodded in agreement.

"Where did you go last night?" The she-cats winced as they turned to find the speaker. To their surprise they didn't find Brackenfur, Stormfur, or Firestar. Instead the found a small gray tom.

"Who're you?" Darkpaw asked.

"Jaypaw. Now where did you go last night? I could hardly sleep through all your racket."

"We went swimming?" Nightpaw admitted. She shivered when Jaypaw turned his gaze onto her. His eyes were blank but still it seemed as if he was looking deep into her soul.

"Swimming? What kind of mousebrains are you?" He demanded though his voice held some sort of amusement. Nightpaw and Darkpaw sighed.

"It's idiots." They mumbled. Jaypaw blinked.

"Father was right. You are weird." He meowed.

"And you're blind aren't you?" Darkpaw retorted. Nightpaw smacked her with a paw.

"You idiot! You don't say stuff like that! Particularly if it's true!" She scolded.

"How 'bout this Jaypaw! You don't tell on us or any of our other future adventures that are bound to happen and we'll...we'll...teach you to fight. I have some tips that might work!" Darkpaw bargained. Jaypaw hesitated.

"One condition. You take me with you sometimes."

"Done!" Nightpaw mewed happily. "Now come on. I want to hunt down Snowplow before training!"Jaypaw purred in amusement.

"You do realize his name's Cloudtail." He pointed out.

"Yeah, so? Snowplow is so much better than Cloudtail." Nightpaw announced. "And Jaypaw don't worry about being blind. Me and Darkpaw are probably worse than blind. I'm pretty sure you haven't run into any trees"

* * *

Done. I realize that this is more serious than the other chapters but hey, Jaypaw's gonna be a pretty important character in this story.


	5. Really really sorry!

Hey all! I know it's been a while but I promise I have stuff I'm working on for updates! I just wanted to let you know that I haven't died. I've just been addicted to the world of RP. Me and my friend Lady Ayami actually created a site and would love if people would join! The site is h t t p : / / d e m o n c o u r t . p r o b o a r d s . c o m. Just take out the spaces! I promise to get a few chapters up soon!

Kayone Kaso


End file.
